The 39 Clues Is Unnatural History
by CheezePOP38
Summary: Dan and Amy Cahill head to D.C. while on the hunt for the 39 clues, there they meet Henry, Jasper and Maggie at the Smithsonian Museum Institute.
1. Chapter 1: Look Out DC

**This isn't my first fanfic really, I've actually done ALOT . . . I just didn't wanna post them up xD. Anyhow, this is however my first fanfic to be posted on ! I've been hooked on the 39 clues for a couple years (since it came out) and I just love the romance, action, adventure, mystery and comedy! Same goes for Unnatural History! And since both stories are of the same genre's, I felt they were a perfect match up, I couldn't resist! It's gunna get tricky the closer to the end I get, BUT THIS IS JUST TO DARN FUN ! ! ! xD**

(Disclaimer! I don't own anything or anyone!)

**CHAPTER 1**

**Look Out D.C.**

Running as fast as they could, eleven year old Dan and his fourteen year old sister Amy Cahill make it safely back to their hotel as to where they have been staying. They just out ran the clutches of Ian and Natalie Kabra and once again, the teams had wound up in Paris, France.

Walking into their room and still trying to catch their breaths, they meet the gaze of their au pair, Nellie Gomez and their cat Saladin.

"You guys made it!" Nellie cheered, "I was able to see you two run all this way from down the street out the window!"

"There has GOT to be an easier way to escape those Cobras!" Dan said as he plopped himself onto the arm chair.

"Dan, do you still have box?" Amy asked her brother, "Now might be a good time to look through it." Dan bent forward in his seat grabbing his back pack that he had tossed into the seat next to him and pulled out the box. Nellie's eyes grew wide as she set her gaze upon a rusted old metal jewelry box with a gold round plate on the lid, also with the Madrigal 'M' crested onto it. "Ok," Amy started as she walked over to him in the chair, "Now let me-" but before she could finish asking for it, Dan had already taken the lid off. "D-Dan!" Amy shouted in fear that he could possibly mess things up.

"Chill Amy," Dan told her handing her the lid, "There's nothing but papers in here anyway." Amy examined it quickly, then placed it on the coffee table in front of them. Dan started rummaging through all the papers.

"Amy!" Dan called to his sister as he held up what seems to be an old photograph, "I found another picture . . . of Grace." They were curious now, why would the Madrigals have a picture of Grace in safe keeping? "Who's that with her?" Dan asked. "Never seen him before." Amy snatched the photo from him and looked. On the picture was Grace standing next to a man. It didn't look to old, almost 10 years. They were in a building and behind them was a smaller replica of an Easter Island head. It took a few minutes before Amy gasped at her realization.

"I know who this is!" She said excitedly, "I've seen him before, when my class took that field trip the museum of fine arts."

"So he's an artist?" Dan questioned.

"Try researcher. I remember being told that he works for the Smithsonian Museum."

"Isn't the Smithsonian the worlds biggest museum?" Nellie asked leaning on the back of the arm chair.

"And in Washington D.C." Amy smiled. Dan grabbed the picture back from her and looked over it once again.

Dan scrunched his eyebrows, "Do you remember what his name was? I want to see if there's any dirt on this guy. Maybe something that can tell us what he was doing with Grace." Amy thought for a moment, racking her mind for the man's name. But nothing came to her.

"For once, I don't know." Amy sighed in defeat. Dan and Nellie gasped.

"Yeah, now it's my turn!" Dan cheered. He handed the box of papers along with the photo to Amy. He grabbed his back pack again and got out his laptop. He logged on and began to do some research. After a few minutes of waiting, Dan finally found what they were looking for. "Found our man." He said. On the screen were some picture of the same man. Older, facial and white hair in a long ponytail behind him and dressed like he'd just arrived from Australia. Dan couldn't find anything that connected him and Grace, but by the looks of that picture says there is.

Nellie looked over his shoulder again, "It says his name is Dante Morneau. Yup, researcher at the Smithsonian Museum in D.C."

Amy took another good look at the photo of Grace and Dante.

"Hey, what's that written there?" Dan pointed to the back of the photo.

Amy flipped it around, "Happy Easter." She said reading the back aloud. Easter was all capitalized. "I get the feeling this is our next destination."

"What? The Easter Island heads that are out on the Pacific?" Dan questioned.

Amy rolled her eyes and looked to Dan, and he could tell what she was think, '_No you dweeb, the museum._' Dan slumped back in his chair with a pout, he didn't want to go to another museum, even if it was the biggest in the world.

~ : } { : ~

All three of them had boarded the plane and made it out of Paris early morning. They would soon be landing at the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport in D.C. Amy was sitting next to the window and looked outside. It then dawned on her that they could have been fallowed. She paled and gulped at the thought. '_Anyone could be fallowing behind us right now._' She thought worriedly, '_What if it's the Kabra's again!_' Her eyes widened.

"Amy? You ok kiddo?" Nellie asked noticing her awkward quietness. Amy popped back into reality and twisted in her seat. Dan was there next to her, he looked at his sister questioningly; Then there was Nellie.

"I'm alright. Don't worry." Amy told them trying to put on a small fake smile. Dan and Nellie studied her for a few seconds before doing what they were doing before. Nellie was bobbing her head up and down as she was listening to her ipod which was most of the time on full blast and Dan was snacking on airplane snacks. Amy sighed, calming herself down and looked out her window once again. The straight streets and angles of D.C. finally came into view. The announcement over the intercom announced that they would soon be landing.

**Rate and reviews please! I can take _some _critisism.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Shipment Arrival

**Chapter 2**

**New Shipment arrival**

Again, disclaimer.

**I'm glad people are liking my fanfic! My thanks to all of you who do! :)**

**Ok, some stuff about chapter 2. Because Unnatural History is a recently new show, I haven't had much material to work with from it. Anyhow, if anyone seems out of character to you, please let me know (kinda didn't have much of a choice cause of the story), or of anything else. Again, thanks so much!**

**GT&MJ: I didn't plan on putting any pairings really. But I guess you can expect to see some flattering feelings flow xD Thank you for the review!**

**Hawksky: The 39 clues is an awesome story! It would be long for me to explain, but if you still wanna know more on what it is, look at it's official website or you can read about it on it's wiki page: The 39 clues wiki. Thank you for the review! :)**

It's was a school day and students were studying hard in their class rooms, which left the hall ways of Smithson High quiet. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of wheels rolling.  
Bryan Bartlett, who is the high school's principal, was in his office sitting at his desk finishing some paper work, till a knock came at his door. "Who could that be?" He asked to no one in particular. He got up from his work station and answered the door. There in front of him stood a delivery man.

"Package for," He glanced at a clipboard he was holding, "Mr. Bartlett."

"That would be me . . ."

The delivery man held the board up to him, "sign here please."

"But I didn't order anything." He hesitated to sign as he picked up a pen that was attached to it.

"Sir, I just deliver. Please sign." Bryan glanced at the two by two box on the two wheeled dolly, then signed off for the wooden crate. He told the man to put the box next to his desk. The delivery man told him to have a good day and left the room. Bryan closed the door and started to examine the box. He looked closely as to what was written on the labels that were sticking on the cover. It was addressed to him, but from somebody named, D.M.

'_Who's D.M.?_' The school's dean thought. He pulled out his phone and started dialing as he sat back at his desk. "Yes, hello." He started, "A crate's been delivered to me recently . . . No, I don't know what's inside it yet . . . Yes, I want it sent to the DOUM rooms, only temporarily and I want it examined . . . I'm not sure who sent it to me, that's why . . . Alright, goodbye." He shut off his phone and sighed, then his gaze turned to the crate again.

~ : } { : ~

Henry Griffin was sitting at his desk in class waiting for the final bell to ring. Because when it does, he's off to work, in the DOUM (Division of Obscure and Unidentified Miscellaneous) room, which is in the museums basement. Those files don't organize them selves.  
After several minutes, that beautiful sound of the last bell had finally rung. Students picked up their stuff and left the room. On his way to the Doum room, Henry was stopped by none other than his own cousin, Jasper Bartlett. "Hey Hen," He greeted, "Maggie said she had some meeting to go to and that she'll catch up with us later." Henry nodded an ok. About to pass by the dean's office, Jasper mentioned he had to pick something up from his dad's office. Yes, Jasper's dad is the principal.

Henry shrugged, "I've got time to spare." He murmured to himself. So he and Jasper walked into the office.

"Hey dad, I- um," Jasper and Henry watched as two muscle bulked men lifted a wooden crate and started their way out.

"Clear the way," said one of the movers. Henry and Jasper stepped back into the hall letting them out.

Making their way back into the office Henry asked, "What was that Uncle B?"

"Oh, just some stuff sent to me from some one. It's strange how it only has initials on it . . . " his voice faded, "Enough of that, now what was it you boys needed?" Henry and Jasper knew he had changed the subject on them on purpose and figured he wouldn't say anymore even if they had asked.

"You know what, I just realized that I _did _leave that book in my locker. We just dropped by to see if I'd left it here. Never mind, see ya later!" Jasper walked off back into the halls with Henry trailing next to him.

"You spoke awfully fast, did you really lose a book?" Henry asked curiously.

"It's my English book, I need to study for the test tomorrow and I am one-hundred percent _sure_ that it's in my locker."

~ : } { : ~

"I can't believe it's not in my locker!" Jasper whined as he closed his locker shut.

"I can't believe you forgot this on my desk." The guys looked down the hall and spotted their good friend Maggie Winnock walking towards them and holding up what appears to be an English book.

"Hey, You found it!" Jasper said excitedly, "Where was it?"

Maggie handed him the book and answered, "You put it on my desk and forgot about it after tying your shoe."

"People forget things sometimes," He said trying to defend himself and feeling a little embarrassed, "Oh, and thanks." Maggie rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to Henry.

"Henry, aren't you suppose to be in the Doum rooms right about now?"

He looked up to a clock that hung on the wall over the lockers, it was nearing three-thirty, "Yes, and I should be on my way _right about now_," he said cheerfully.

"We'll join you, won't we Jasper?" Maggie smiled.

"I suppose we could study there for a while," he agreed. Henry smiled at them both and they all made their way for the basement. Henry loved his friend Maggie and cousin Jasper very much. Through out all the trouble and dangers they've gotten into so far, they stuck close to one another, and helped each other when they needed it. It was a relationship anyone would be proud to have.

~ : } { : ~

Entering the main office of the basements DOUM rooms, all three of them set down their stuff and got right to work. Going through files, Henry came across a very particular file, one with his uncle Bartlett's name. He wondered if it was the file on that crate he and Jasper saw before. And with no hesitation, looked inside it. It read:

TO: MR. BRYAN BARTLETT  
FROM: D.M.

His uncle Bryan did mention something about initials, and that was it. Who is D.M.? What's inside the crate? Why was it sent to him? In the folder there was a note attached and read:

NOTE:  
TEMPORARY STAY.  
IS TO BE RETURNED TO MR. BARTLETT AFTER EXAMINATION.

CURRENT STATUES:  
SENDER UNKNOWN.  
RECEIVED TODAY.  
CONTENT IS UNKNOWN.  
UNEXAMINED.

New questions had appeared out of the blue and Henry wanted to finds some answers. He looked over to Maggie and Jasper who were working hard. "Hey, Jasper?" Henry called for his attention. Jasper lifted his head up away from his book.

"Do you know anyone with the initials D.M.?" Henry asked.

Jasper thought for a moment, "I know some people with those same initials around school. Why?"

Henry held up the file for him to see. "This is the file to Uncle B's mystery present that we saw earlier."

Maggie looked away from her books and now being unable to concentrate felt curious. She wanted to know what they were up to. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

Henry explained that his uncle had received a strange wooden crate, "And now my guess is that no one knows who D.M. is."

Maggie wasn't one to believe in ghosts or paranormal activity, but her idea could be an optional fit, "What about Professor Morneau?"

"Julian?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Dante," Henry corrected. D.M. Those were his god fathers initials. If it was from him, how would that have been possible? Dante's life had been taken some weeks ago by his own assistant in attempt to find hidden gold. It was tragic to everyone.  
Nothing made sense to them now.

"We have to open that crate," Henry declared.

~ : } { : ~

Sitting in the back of the room with many other items and objects in boxes was uncle Bryan's delivery. Unexamined and with no one around but three teenagers ready to find either answers or more questions. With a crowbar at hand, Henry jammed it on to the edge of the top of the crate, popping it wide open. All three of them peered in.

"So what's inside?" Jasper asked. So far all they saw was a box full of polystyrene packing peanuts. So maybe what's in the crate must be a fragile item.

Henry reached inside, digging through all those peanuts, till his hand felt something hard and solid. '_It feels like stone.' _Henry thought. He pulled out the object. It was a little heavier than he'd expected. When they all saw what Henry was holding, a confused feeling spread among them. The item was a foot tall, miniature Easter Island head and made out of solid rock. Henry handed the figure to Maggie to hold as he continued to rummage through the crate, seeing if there was more. He pulled out another figure, identical to the first one.

Jasper reached in and grabbed another one of the same figures, "How many of these are there?" he asked. He set it down, reached in the box again and pulled out two more, making it a total of five heads. "Oook, now why weren't these just sent straight to the museum instead of my dad?"

"Not sure," said Henry. He searched the crate again to be sure they had everything from inside . . . The last thing inside, was a small box, almost like a jewelry box, tied up with hemp string. I guess it's been in this crate for so long that it lost it's shine. The little box was a dark mahogany, on the cover was a round gold plate with an M crested onto it.

'_I wonder what the M stands for. Morneau possibly_,' Henry thought. He shook it a bit. It sounded like paper was inside. "I bet what's inside will tell us something." They put back the heads and closed the crate back up, taking the box with them.

"Is it really ok for us to be stealing that, I mean, the box does belong to Mr. Bartlett." Maggie said feeling worried.

"They haven't seen it yet, what they don't know won't hurt them too much, right?" said Henry.

"And we're not really stealing, just looking at it before they do. Besides, it was addressed to Mr. Bartlett and _I am _a Bartlett." Jasper said trying to cover up their actions. Maggie shook her head.

Upon entering the office again, Henry starts to remove the string and open the box. He set it down on the table, flipped up the lid and took out some papers. Under all the old sheets, something caught his eye at the bottom of the box . . . It was a photo. Looking at it closely, he was able to identify Dante and a woman standing next to each other in front of the museum. She looked a little older than he did. '_Who's this?_' He questioned himself.

"Hey, you guys might want to listen to this journal entry," Maggie said grabbing their attention. She began reading one of the pages aloud.

"_July 16, 2005_

_Looking back from this day, I still regret the choice I had made many years ago. I had wanted to keep my own son away, away from trouble, away from the danger. I wanted to keep him safe, to live a normal life. But I was wrong to think that was possible. I fear I had realized this to late. He had strived for a successful future and I wanted to be there for him all the way._ _But time now had forbid it, giving me little time for him. He had realized this himself and now refuse to talk to me. It tears me up inside knowing this. But it couldn't be helped.  
__I had to help prepare for the sake of us all and my god son was a fresh start.  
__As years pass us by, he grows bigger, stronger and smarter, with every passing day. For such youth, his skills have improved greatly. __I love both my son and god son with all that my heart can give equally. My only hope is for the best for both of them.__As of now I must continue to help prepare my god son, for when that time comes, he will be ready. If he joins the hunt or not, danger will always find him._

_~ D.M."_

There was no doubt in their minds that Dante Morneau had written that entry, that it was his box. Henry didn't know what to feel after hearing Maggie read that entry. He felt a bit sad, but most of all confused. They got some answers, but even more questions had been added to their list. If D.M. was his god father, then how was that crate sent? After all the dangers they had gone through so far, and solving all those mysteries was a bit understandable. What did he mean by, '_It couldn't be helped_,'? Did he have a choice? He had to prepare for the sake of us all? But what baffled them the most was that last sentence. What did he mean by, '_hunt_'?

Henry realized that Dante's game had just become a lot more complex than it started out to be.


End file.
